


Shev'la (Silent) - The Mandalorian

by Ohwaitimthewriter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian x Reader - Freeform, paz vizsla x earthling, paz vizsla x earthling!reader, the mandalorian - Freeform, the mandalorian x earthling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwaitimthewriter/pseuds/Ohwaitimthewriter
Summary: Three years ago, The Empire got a grip on Earth resulting in an event called The Purge. The aim was to kidnap earthlings to enroll them as stormtroopers and those who didn’t fit in the quality of being soldiers, ended up as slaves. When the owner of a bar on Nevarro bought you from the Empire, you knew you’d never see a glimpse of your home ever again. But you could never forget the face of your last hope.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You, Paz Vizsla/earthling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! So here is… a new series! And I’m so excited about it that I fear I’m the only one who is this happy about it 😂 Let me say a few words about it. This series is special because it is related to another one: Ner naak (Din Djarin x earthling!reader). But NO WORRIES you don’t need to know about Ner naak to understand and enjoy Shev’la! Now for those who already know Ner naak or who are interested about it, Shev’la happens after Ner naak. Let just say that Ner naak explains why and how Shev’la happens. Therefore, if you read both, you’ll read about two on going series that complete each other without being dependent on the other. I don’t remember being this excited about a writing project!!!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Days were no longer counted. It has been a long time. So long. You had stopped counting the days when you had lost hope that you could one day find the warmth of your home again. But you couldn't remember the day you stopped hoping. 

Six hundred and seventeen days. That was the last number on your wall. How long had it been since then? You weren't sure anymore. In the shoebox that served as your bunker, you were waiting for someone to come and get you. Or rather, you were waiting for the bracelet that was bolted to your ankle to vibrate, indicating that it was your turn to go and be a stooge for the owner of the bar that had bought you from the Empire. 

Bolted to your ankle. Yes, they couldn't think of anything better to guarantee the monitoring of their "service agent", as they liked to call you, than to bolt this electronic bracelet to a bone. You were happy to have it on your ankle. Some people had it on their wrist or knee and sometimes even on their elbow. The ankle was certainly the least annoying. The most bearable in movement. You still stumbled because the bracelet greatly reduced the range of motion of the joint but you managed to get used to it.

After all, humans always ended up getting used to everything. Or should you say, earthlings. 

When the Purge had arrived, when the Empire, that Galactic Order, had simply decided that Earth would be its harvest field, many people thought that Earth would recover. Spoiler alert, it had not. 

Despite the armies, despite the sudden agreement of all the countries of the world to face a threat bigger than the very world you were living in, it hadn't been enough. How could it have been enough? Fighter planes against over-equipped spaceships with technology that was beyond any earthly mind? Even the nuclear bomb would not have been effective. In fact, they never had the guts to use it. You almost thought that they didn't really want to protect Earth and that this destructive bomb was only intended for the poor little earthlings that you were.

But that was a long time ago. And you had stopped being angry at them. You had spit out the bitterness that had settled in the back of your throat and you had kept quiet. In the truest sense of the word. How do you know what a body can do in response to a trauma like that? You couldn't know until it happened. And shutting yourself up in silence had never, before, crossed your mind. You who loved to talk so much. You who loved to share laughter, stories and stuff with others. And you, who was said to be the most "spontaneous chatterer" as your loved ones liked to define you, you were walled up in silence the day the screams of pain from the drill that had fixed that bracelet to your ankle. Because the Empire didn't bother to anaesthetise the areas that needed to be operated on. 

Pain had been your last words and until today you had never wondered if one day you would hear the sound of your own voice again. You didn't even know what it sounded like anymore.

It has been a long time. It has been such a long time. And when the vibration of your bracelet activated, you took off your coat, the only earthly thing you had left, to come out of your bunker in a more than ridiculous outfit. A slave outfit. Designed to be seen, designed not to be able to hide or protect yourself, simply designed to be devoured by others. No matter if you had a problem with your body, you could be sure that there was at least one creature in this filthy galaxy that would love it. 

And you couldn't look at yourself in the mirror anymore. Not because you had been soiled, but because of all the blows you had taken to defend yourself when one of them wanted to lay his hands on you.

None of them had succeeded but you were punished each time. And maybe until now you had just been lucky. Maybe none of them had been stubborn enough to insist. But today, the marks on your body discouraged anyone who would have had the idea. 

Maybe that's why the Empire had sold you to that owner? Because here too, you didn't fit in on the good slaves. Not a good soldier. Not a good slave. So what were you good at? 

You walked along the narrow corridor that would lead you to the kitchen. And after the kitchen, another corridor. And after that corridor, the bar. 

When you appeared, the owner... what was his name again? Bara Qongg, that was it, beckoned you to come closer before he stuck a tray of Spotchka glasses in your arms. 

"Back table. Hurry up. "he said. 

Always so kind, that one. Although, politeness was a right you had lost since The Purge.

You simply nodded and walked to the back of the room. You didn't look ahead, you never looked ahead. It was forbidden. And it was a rule that had been painfully ingrained in your skull. But you might as well skip the details. You preferred to forget them. That's why you were able to avoid getting your foot caught on purpose, but you couldn't avoid hitting the hardest, coldest metal that had ever come into contact with your skin. 

And all you could see was three glasses bursting on the ground and panic rushing through your veins. You froze. Because you knew it was coming. You were already getting ready to receive them and your hands were clutching the tray until your knuckles turned white. And you waited, you waited for something to happen, but nothing happened. 

Suddenly you realised how silent the room had become and the shadowy presence next to you, the one you didn't want to see, became clearer in your field of vision.

A deep blue armour. You needed the courage to lift up your head to realise that this person was wearing armour from head to toe. His helmet was leaning towards you. You couldn't see his face. The visor was so dark that you couldn't even see his eyes. And he was impressive. You had never seen anyone like him before. He was so strong that you were already anticipating the pain that a blow from him could inflict on you. And you were afraid of it. 

You took a step backwards, hardly swallowing and you couldn't understand why no one, not even Bara Qongg, would react. You could hear your heart beating in your temples and suddenly you heard his voice, muffled by his helmet. 

"Is everything all right? "he simply said.

And there was no trace of anger, no grudges, no hidden meanness behind it. His voice was calm. You wouldn't say that he was really interested in your well-being, but it's been a long time since someone had spoken to you in such a ... normal way. 

And he could see you were completely lost.

That's when your owner stepped in. 

"Mandalorian! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

In a few seconds, he had just drawn the attention of this "Mandalorian" to himself. You watched him walk away from you, not without a glance back, as if he wanted to make sure that physically, you had nothing broken before carrying on a conversation that no longer reached your ears. 

And you were far from suspecting that it wouldn't be the last time you would see this "Mandalorian".


	2. Shuk'la (Broken)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter drained my energy 😂 A lot of non-sweet stuff is happening in there!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

This was not the way you had hoped you would one day discover the immensity of the universe. And you never thought you could do it in your lifetime. You had imagined this world to be a little softer than the one you had lived in for most of your life. How could you have been so naive? How could you have thought that the universe would be different? Less violent? More tolerant? It was a doomed hope from the beginning. It was just so earthy to think that. 

And today, here's where you were. Getting shoved around while you were cleaning a table. Being insulted for a wrong order when it was the owner himself who had made a mistake. And if one of those humanoid creatures discovered that you were an earthling, and it was an outburst of hatred. 

You didn't understand why the people of the galaxy have such a deep hatred for the people of Earth. Before the Purge, Earth was on the fringe of the universe. In both senses of the word. Too far from the farthest parsec to include it in the galactic world and too... 'full of ignorant people' to want to include it in the galactic world. You weren't too sure what had suddenly awakened the Empire's interest in Earth either. 

But what you understood perfectly well was that the earthlings were nothing more than common gnats squashed on a windscreen.

It wasn't that life was better on Earth. The planet itself had some small inconveniences that often made us dream of a better place. And although the memories of your past life began to dry up, you missed it, you missed this blue planet. 

It was always at the end of your day, when night had long since fallen, that you missed it the most. You always put on your coat. You hid inside and if after all these years the smell of your home had finally disappeared, your brain always managed to make it up. It was amazing what a simple chemical reaction in the brain could do. The illusion of a delicate perfume. The illusion of the smell of a good fire in the fireplace mixed with the sweet smell of marshmallow roasted over a wood fire. These were the only smiles that could make their way through. Sad smiles. Little smiles that said that you had experienced beautiful things, but not anymore. Smiles that, when they appeared, only left an even greater emptiness in your heart. And it was hard to think that they would certainly be the last. 

And then you heard a slight knock on your bunker door. You knew who was behind it. Every night she came to visit you. Xgrid. Another slave. One too young slave. She must have been twelve or thirteen years old. It was when you first met her that you realized that the galaxy spared no one. What a rotten thing to do to a child.

You bend over to reach the opening button to let her in. Xgrid was a Togruta. She had told you about being sold by her own parents when she was only 8 years old. Poor child. So the world never had empathy. 

Xgrid found comfort in you. You no longer spoke but you listened to her express her fears and anxieties. You let her snuggle up to you. You knew that reassured her. She had found in you what it was like to have a real family and you were certainly the only person she trusted. Xgrid was like your little sister. 

The Empire had taken away much more than your home and your freedom. And you found in Xgrid certain traits of character that your own little sister, your late beloved little sister, had. 

"I was told I would have to work at the bar tomorrow." She said and you frowned. "Bara says I'm old enough now.” 

What a scumbag. 

You showed with your hands the pad you used to communicate with her and Xgrid took it out from under her parka.

You quickly tapped on the screen and a robotic voice read out your sentence. 

"Did he tell you why?"   
"No. Just that I had to be good.” 

And you already knew what Bara was thinking about. A wave of anger bubbled up in your chest. It was out of the question. You wouldn't let him. Not to a child. 

You tapped again on the screen, this time not to be able to communicate with Xgrid but to send an encrypted message to Bara. "Put me on Xgrid's watch tomorrow." And his reply was soon: "You'll take two shifts then.”. And you double your first message. Xgrid won't be alone tomorrow. 

"I will be with you." You told her. 

Xgrid cuddled up a little more to you and you could feel her shaking. She was scared. And how can you not be afraid at such a young age? Until now, Xgrid was in the kitchen. She was more or less safe there. But the bar. The bar was the merchandise display. And there was one thing you had vowed to do since you had met Xgrid: to protect her. No one, no creature in this galaxy would ever get its dirty hands on her. You clenched your teeth in anger. You didn't want to show Xgrid how much it affected you. She was a child, she couldn't go through that. No child should have to go through that. 

You tighten your arms around her and tapped on the pad again.

"Tomorrow I want you to do everything I tell you. I don't care what Bara wants from you, whatever he says, come and talk to me first. Do you understand?”   
"Yes, I understand.” 

You put a kiss on her forehead, and you felt her being carried away by sleep little by little. 

Life could be so unfair. Your head rested against the wall behind you and you closed your eyes. You did something you had never done before. Even on Earth. You prayed. If in all this vastness there was someone, something close to what could be called a God. You prayed that nothing would happen to Xgrid that you couldn't stop. You had long ago condemned your body to the trauma of violence. But you couldn't condemn a child. And you prayed so hard that someone would hear you. That someone could save her. You prayed until you fell asleep. 

And when you woke up the next morning, it was because of the vibration of your bracelet. Yes, you had a long day ahead of you and Xgrid was already gone. Probably in her bunker, not far from yours. You took off your coat and you weren't surprised to see Xgrid waiting for you at your door. 

"I don't feel like going. I don't want to go," she said. 

Your hand rested tenderly on her cheek. A compassionate smile appeared on your lips and you did your best not to make it seem forced. Because you didn't feel like smiling anymore. Because you couldn't smile in this kind of life that wasn't a life at all. But for her, you could make that effort. 

You asked her for her pad with a wave of your hand and she gave it to you quickly.

"Neither do I." The robotic voice answered for you. "But I’ll be right here, I'll look after you.” 

She nodded and you told her to go ahead of you, keeping the pad with you. There was one thing you had to do before. 

Bara was never at work before her slaves. So you carefully walked down the corridor leading to his luxurious flats. 

You knocked gently at his door and when he opened it, not without an annoying grumble, he arched an interrogative eyebrow, a look that overflowed with disgust for your person. 

"What do you want from me, earthling?" He grumbled between his teeth. 

You quickly tapped on the pad and as you read the sentence again, you hesitated for a second, taking your time to get fully aware of what you were going to ask him. Yes, there was no other choice but this one. And you clicked on send. 

"No matter who is asking for Xgrid, send me instead." You said and Bara laughed.   
"Send you instead? But what exactly do you believe?”  
"She is too young. You can't do that to her.” 

The robotic voice didn't put as much emotion into it as you could feel. And seeing Bara give you a vicious smile, the kind of smile that gave you a chill, you couldn't hide your dismay. 

"Earthling, did you think for one moment that I would treat Xgrid the same way I treat... you?" And the 'you' came out as bitter on his lips, the disgust was on his face, but you are now used to it. "Don’t you think that earthling, only your species has the right to special treatment." He said, and what made you grind your teeth was that he was proud of it. "Now that things have been cleared up, you can go to work.”

And without another word he closed the door. 

To tell the truth, you felt reassured. Sort of. You were reassured to know that Xgrid would not go through what you had gone through. 

Morning time had been like a morning could be spent as a slave. Let's say that for once, no harm had come to you or to Xgrid. You still had your eyes on her. And especially, on all the customers in the bar who, under one pretext or another, might want to hurt her. 

It was not until around noon that the incident occurred. A small group of Quarren had come in a little earlier and Xgrid was kindly taking care to bring them everything they asked to be brought. 

You kept an eye on them. You were no longer watching the main entrance and you didn't notice the Mandalorian that had just walked through the door. No you, all you cared about was the safety of a child. 

Ever since these Quarrens had taken their place at a table in the middle of the room, you had a bad feeling. The kind of feeling that twisted your stomach. You were watching their every move while you continued to serve and clean the other tables. 

And you hadn't seen the Mandalorian, this giant of man had leaned against the bar and was watching in silence. He had come to look for someone. He had come on a mission and you didn't know it, but he was aiming at the same creature as you. But certainly not for the same reasons. 

When Xgrid approached their table again, you pretended to clean the table next to theirs. You were nervous. And you had every reason to be, because no sooner had the little girl been next to this Quarren than he suddenly stood up and his gaze could not lie. You knew it by heart and what was coming next was often painful.

He barely had time to raise his hand on her when you stepped in, grabbing the Quarren's arm forcefully to stop him in his tracks. 

And you didn't have time to regret your move. In a split second, you felt the violence of the elbow hitting your skull and all you could see were stars dancing in your eyes.

The Quarren, furious, spoke a language you didn't understand, and your knees had slammed against the ground so hard as you had been knocked out from the impact. The pain paralyzed your body and no matter how hard you tried to come back to your senses, you couldn't recover from it. 

And between the fog that clouded your vision, you saw the Quarren's feet suddenly leave the ground and a crashing noise echoed a few seconds later.

Xgrid had knelt down beside you, trying with all her might to get your attention but your head was spinning and spinning and suddenly you felt nauseous before you threw up the poor piece of bread that you had for breakfast this morning. 

What you couldn't see was the Mandalorian who had just beaten up the Quarren that had hit you. 

This was not what the Mandalorian had intended. No, it wasn't even exactly part of his mission. Yes, his target had been this Quarren specifically, and yes, the purpose of his mission was to put him where he couldn’t do any harm, but no, he had not planned to do it in the middle of this bar. But he couldn't have help it.

He couldn't just stand there and watch you defend this child, and not worry about what might happen to you afterwards. He simply couldn't be insensitive to the courage you had mustered. And wanting to attack a child in the first place in the presence of a Mandalorian... it was surely the stupidest idea ever. And if you hadn't stepped in, it would have been a joy to dislocate this Quarren’s jaw. 

But you had stepped in and that made two brave people he had to defend. You had given him quite an impression and he probably wouldn't forget it for a long time. 

And you, kneeling on the ground, your skin was shaking. Your body was slowly recovering from the impact but you knew you would need medical treatment. The concussion needed special attention but you really wondered if Bara would allow this. You felt Xgrid's little hand on your bare shoulder. It was soothing to have someone close to you but soon it was replaced by the shadow of a giant. 

The Mandalorian had knelt before you and without asking your permission, he raised your head in his gloved hands, observing your eye movements attentively. It took several seconds to focus on his helmeted face and he seemed to be sufficiently satisfied with this eye response before he slid his arm under your shoulders and lifted you up. 

You staggered on your legs, your inner ear struggling to follow the movement but the Mandalorian had foreseen this. He held you firmly but with a bewildering softness by your shoulders and waited patiently for you to regain your balance. 

Your hands had found support on his forearms and when your body found enough strength to allow it, you suddenly became aware that you were touching a man and that a man was touching you... without hurting you. 

Your hands quickly fell to your side and you wanted to take a step back to put a little more distance between you and him, but he only allowed you to do so once he was sure that you would stand on your feet with no need of assistance. 

"You should show this to a doctor." He said, his voice still muffled from the helmet. 

And you said nothing. You could never say anything. Your head hurt, but you risked looking around the room and your eyes widened before the monstrous mess that awaited you to clean up. Bara was going to kill you. 

Bara. Your gaze panickily escaped towards the bar to see Bara appear at the entrance to the corridor leading to the kitchen. And he was furious. But he held back. You could see it. He was holding back with all his strength because the Mandalorian was there. And he was the only one who could stop anyone from taking action. 

"I'll take care of it. " The Mandalorian told you. "Take care of yourself instead.” 

And you thought his last sentence was... stupid. How could a slave take care of herself? He didn't seem to know. He didn't seem to know what you were. But he simply leaned over to Xgrid and you were already ready to step in again until you noticed his hand resting tenderly on the little girl's cheek, one knee on the ground to be at her level. 

"You were brave." He said. 

Then he stood up, grabbed the dead Quarren by the ankle and dragged him to Bara. Words were exchanged, but again you couldn't hear them, and the headache didn't help either. 

And when you saw him leave, his victim dragging on the ground behind him like a common mop, you didn't know that this Quarren was not his sole target. 

For a long time, this bar had been in his sights. For a long time he had known that Bara Qongg was not as clean as he pretended to be. And he knew that you and Xgrid had been deprived of freedom for far too long. 

This Mandalorian had just saved you and you didn't know that he was planning to free you.


End file.
